Trikey Smut One-shots
by YandereGirl828
Summary: These are a few Trevor x Michael smut one-shots that I wrote, I hope that you all like reading them :) This is also on AO3 - 'LoveFandom828'
1. Trevor x Michael - Shut Up and Kiss Me

They were at Michael's house and in his room.

No one was there, other than them. They were alone.

The door was locked, Trevor locked it without Michael knowing.

Trevor and Michael were just sitting on the ground, they were talking.

They had a few beers. But they weren't drunk.

Michael finishes his beer.

Trevor takes the empty bottle from Michael's hand. He puts it near the other empty bottles.

Michael looked at him. "Trevor?"

Trevor pushed Michael down to the ground and got on top of him.

Trevor started lifting Michael's shirt upwards.

"T…!" Michael said

"Shut up, Mikey." Trevor said

Trevor leaned down, kissing Michael, on the lips.

Michael relaxed in a few seconds and kisses back, as he closed his eyes.

Trevor tastes like mint.

'So, he planned this?' Michael thought, to himself.

Michael just smiles.

Trevor smirks and kissed him more. He stick his tongue down Michael's mouth. He deepened the kiss.

Michael moans softly.

Trevor stopped kissing him.

Michael was panting.

Trevor touches Michael's face, gently.

Michael didn't know that Trevor could have a soft side.

He touches Trevor's hair and grabs the back of his neck, gently. He pulls him down, as he kisses him again.

* * *

_A few minutes later - _

They were both naked now, their clothes all over the floor.

Trevor smiled and kissed Michael's neck.

He started kissing Michael everywhere, all the way down to his stomach. He left marks all over Michael's body. He grabs Michael's length with his hand, he starts rubbing it, up and down. Then, he licks it slowly and puts that shaft in his mouth. He starts sucking it.

"Fuck…" Michael moaned

Michael grabs Trevor's hair.

Trevor has another smile and sucks more.

* * *

Eventually, Michael came into Trevor's mouth.

Trevor swallowed and looks at him again.

He takes out a small bottle from his pocket and puts the lube on his fingers. He pushes his fingers inside of Michael. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him.

Michael moans softly. He closed his eyes, for a second. He was blushing.

Trevor smirked more and bit his bottom lip.

He takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his length. He touches Michael's side and noticed that Michael was shaking.

'Michael probably hasn't been with another guy before. This is probably his first time with a guy.' Trevor thought

Trevor looked at him and grabbed Michael's face, in a slightly gentle way.

Michael opens his eyes and looked at Trevor.

Trevor whispered in his ear. "You ready? We can stop if you want."

"I'm alright, go ahead." Michael told him.

Trevor nods his head.

He grabs Michael's legs and spread them. He was pushing himself inside of Michael now.

Michael moaned again and wraps his legs around Trevor. He puts his arms around Trevor's shoulders too. He pulls Trevor closer to him.

Then, Trevor goes in and out of him. He thrusts harder and faster.

Trevor puts his face in Michael's neck.

He thrusted deeper inside of him.

Michael moans loudly.

Some tears were in his eyes.

It hurts, but it also felt good.

"Trev…" Michael was still moaning.

"Mikey…"

Trevor goes deep in Michael, he hits Michael's 'sweet spot'. Trevor moaned softly.

Michael blushed more.

He moans louder. "Trevor!"

Trevor came inside Michael, he took his length out of him.

He looked at Michael.

Michael's face was really red and he had tears in his eyes.

Trevor grabs Michael's face again, with slight gentleness, strangely enough.

"Shit..Mikey, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Trevor asked, in a worried voice.

"No, I'm okay." Michael replied at that.

Michael smiles a little bit, as Trevor smiled again, at him.

Trevor wiped Michael's tears away.

They kissed again.

Trevor lays next to Michael and pulls him closer.

Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest.

They both rested and relaxed together now.


	2. Trevor x Michael - Sweet & Hot

Both of them are at a hotel, the door is locked.

They were on the bed, both naked. Their clothes are on the floor.

Trevor and Michael are kissing, passionately. Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He deepened the kiss, as Michael moans softly.

They smiled into the kiss.

Both guys stopped for a second.

Trevor kissed Michael's neck, leaving marks there. He grabs Michael's length with his hand. He starts rubbing it, up and down.

"Fuck…" Michael moaned

Trevor stops after a minute.

Michael glared at him.

Trevor smiles more at that.

He takes out a small bottle from his pocket and puts the lube on his fingers.

Trevor pushes his fingers inside of Michael. He pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Michael moans again.

Michael blushed as Trevor bit his bottom lip until it bleeds.

Trevor takes out his fingers and he puts more lube on his length.

He pulls Michael closer to him.

Trevor pushes inside of him.

Michael moans more.

Trevor goes in and out of him. He goes harder and faster.

"Fuck, Mikey, you're so tight." Trevor said

Michael grabbed the bed sheets.

He felt hot inside. He looked into Trevor's eyes.

"Trevor, it feels so good. It feels so fucking good..Trev…" Michael said

His grip tightens on those bed sheets.

Trevor moans softly, as he thrusts deep in him.

Michael moaned loudly.

"Ahh! Trevor!"

"Mikey…"

Trevor came inside Michael. He slowly took his length out of him.

He looks at Michael. He smiled and leans down.

They kissed each other.

* * *

** I hope you liked this short but sweet smut ;)**


	3. Trevor x Michael - First Time?

A few months after Franklin helped Michael and Trevor. They killed all their enemies. Everything was quiet and normal now. Well, at least as normal as it gets for those two.

Michael and Trevor have fixed their friendship. They didn't fight as much as they did before.

Trevor has even forgiven Michael for his lies. Trevor is no longer angry at Michael anymore.

Michael was a little happier and he's not depressed either.

Everything was okay but…

Michael couldn't stop thinking about Trevor.

Did he like him? Did he really fall for his best friend?

Michael decided to call Trevor over. They were going to hang out at his house since no one was home, other than Michael.

They would be alone for a few hours.

Michael was nervous because he hasn't had sex with guys before.

He was sitting on the couch as he signed, lost in thought. He heard knocking on the door and quickly got up. He ran over to the door and opened it. He sees Trevor there and smiles.

"Hey T." Michael said

Trevor smiled back. "Hello, sugar tits."

Michael playfully rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

Trevor went inside and closed the door. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Michael came back and gave a beer to Trevor.

"Thanks." Trevor said

Michael nods his head and opens his beer bottle. He takes a drink as he looks at Trevor.

Trevor looked back at him. "Something wrong, Michael? You're kinda quiet and you have been acting weird lately."

Michael puts his beer bottle down for a second. "I-I'm fine…" he said, nervously.

Trevor noticed this and puts his unopened, beer bottle on the table. He gets up and walks over to him. He stops in front of Michael.

"Why are you so nervous?" Trevor asked

"No reason…" Michael said as he looked down at the ground.

Trevor grabs Michael's chin and makes him look up.

"T-Trevor…"

"Michael…"

Trevor saw that Michael is blushing.

Trevor smiled more. _'Now or never' _he thought.

He got closer and puts his lips on Michael's soft lips.

Michael hums in surprise, he relaxes and kisses him back.

They both smile into the kiss.

* * *

Trevor pulls away and picks Michael up into his arms.

He carries Michael upstairs. He goes into Michael's room and closes the door with his foot.

Michael laughs a little bit.

Trevor puts Michael down on the bed.

He takes his shirt off and then, gets on the bed too. He gets on top of Michael.

They were kissing again.

It was a slow, passionate kiss.

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He stick his tongue inside Michael's mouth. He deepened the kiss now.

Michael moans softly.

Trevor stopped kissing him, Michael was panting.

He touches Michael's face gently.

Michael didn't know Trevor could have a soft side. He touches Trevor's hair.

"You always this gentle?" Michael asked him.

"Only with you." Trevor said

Michael just smiles.

"And I'm guessing that you haven't had sex with a guy before?" he whispered in Michael's ear.

Michael blushes and looks away, slowly nods his head.

Trevor smirked more, not in a teasing way.

He was happy that Michael was finally his. He kisses Michael again.

* * *

_-A few minutes later -_

They were both naked now.

Trevor touches Michael's body, everywhere. He also leaves some marks on Michael's body. He kisses Michael all the way down to the lower stomach. He grabs Michael's leg and puts it over his shoulder.

Michael looks down at him with a confused look on his face.

Trevor kisses Michael's upper thigh.

Then, he puts his tongue into Michael.

He puts his hand over Michael's mouth. His moans were muffled now. He takes his tongue out of him and his hand off of Michael's mouth.

Trevor grabs Michael's length with his hand, he starts rubbing it up and down.

Then, he licks it slowly and puts that shaft in his mouth. He starts sucking it.

Michael moaned and he grabs Trevor's hair. Trevor smiles and sucks more.

Eventually Michael came into Trevor's mouth.

Trevor swallowed and looks up at him.

He reaches into the nightstand and he takes out a small bottle. He puts the lube on his fingers.

Trevor saw that Michael looked nervous again. He gently grabs Michael's face with his other hand.

He puts his fingers inside of Michael. Michael moans softly again as Trevor spreads him. He takes his fingers out and puts some more lube on his length.

Trevor gets closer to Michael.

Michael blushed as Trevor bit his bottom lip.

Trevor goes inside Michael, slowly.

He gently grabs Michael's legs and wraps them around his waist. Then, he grabs Michael's hips so, he can hold him still.

Trevor goes in and out of him.

Michael grabs the bed sheets. He is in pain and pleasure. The pleasure is coarsening through his body.

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael's neck.

He whispered in Michael's ear. "It's okay, relax…" he said with a gentle voice.

Michael looked at Trevor. He looks into Trevor's eyes and starts to relax.

When Michael gets use to the feeling of Trevor inside him, Trevor starts going faster and harder.

Michael moans more as he blushed again. He arches his back as his grip tightens on the bed sheets.

Tears come out of Michael's eyes but, it feels good to him too.

He felt hot inside and all over his body.

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned.

"Mikey~"

"Trevor~"

Michael let out a broken and breathless moan as Trevor went deep inside of him.

"T-Trev…" Michael said, breathless.

Trevor thrusts deeper inside Michael.

And then, Trevor said something Michael didn't think he would say to him.

"I love you." Trevor said to him.

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael's lips again. He thrusts some more into him.

He came inside Michael.

They were both panting. Their hearts beating fast. They also felt warm inside.

Trevor pulled his length slowly out of him.

"Did you mean what you said?" Michael asked

Trevor looked up at him. He sees that Mikey is covering his face with his arm. He just smiled more and grabs Michael's arm, he moves it away.

He sees that Michael has a deep shade of red on his face with some tears in his eyes. He wipes away Michael's tears. He puts his forehead on Michael's forehead. And he also puts his hand into Michael's.

"I did, I really love you." Trevor said

"I...I love you too." Mikey said

They kissed each other again.


	4. Trevor x Michael - Can't Lose Him Again

It's been months since the apocalypse had happened. Everyone they knew was either dead, gone, or one of those things.

It was only Trevor and Michael left in Los Santos. They were alone, they haven't seen anyone else alive for awhile.

Trevor and Michael had went into an abandoned store that was pretty big.

They separate from each other to look around, Michael went one way and Trevor went the other.

Trevor was looking at something when he heard Michael scream and then, yelling.

"Trevor?!" Michael said in a scared voice.

"Mikey!?" Trevor said as he ran towards Michael.

Trevor saw a zombie trying to bite Michael's neck.

Michael was holding the zombie back.

Trevor quickly ran over and stabbed it in the head with his axe. It fell to the ground, dead.

Michael and Trevor were both panting.

"Are you okay?" Trev asked him

Michael slowly nods his head.

They left after that.

* * *

They went back to the abandoned hotel that they were staying at. They went into their room and Trevor closed the door, locking it.

Michael sat down at the edge of the bed, he was looking at the ground.

"M, you okay?" Trevor asked

"Not really, T." Michael said

Trevor got closer to Michael and sat on the bed, next to him.

Michael had tears in his eyes.

Trevor got a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Michael took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, he lifted his shirt sleeve.

Trevor eyes widened, as he looked at Michael's arm.

Michael's upper arm was bloody and it had a bite on it, a zombie bite.

"No...No...No!" Trevor said

"I'm sorry…" Michael said

Trevor quickly got up and grabbed the first aid kit. He took Michael's shirt off and threw it onto the ground.

He cleaned the blood off and wrapped Michael's arm in bandages. He put the first aid kit back on the table.

"Michael…"

Michael pulled Trevor closer and kissed him.

Trevor got on top of him and took off his own shirt, throwing it next to Michael's shirt.

They were still kissing, until Michael pulled away as he looked into Trevor's eyes.

"One last time?" he asked

Trevor nods his head and kisses Michael's lips again.

* * *

_-A few minutes later -_

They were naked, clothes on the ground.

Trevor has been kissing and touching Michael everywhere.

He puts lube on his length, and then, he threw the bottle away. He pushes inside Michael.

Michael moans softly and wraps his legs around Trevor's waist.

Trevor goes in and out of him. He starts going faster and harder.

Michael moans as he arches his back.

Trevor kisses Michael's neck, as he thrusts deeper inside him.

Michael moans loudly.

"Trevor…"

"Mikey…"

Trevor moaned softly, then he kissed Michael again. He looked into Michael's eyes.

Michael moans more into Trevor's mouth.

Trevor puts his hand into Michael's hand as they intertwined their fingers together.

Trevor thrusts some more into him. He came inside Michael. He stops kissing him and slowly pulls his length out of him.

They put their boxers back on.

Trevor lays next to him and pulls Michael closer.

Michael puts his head on Trevor's chest.

Trevor pulls a blanket over them.

"I love you, Trev."

"I love you too, Mikey."

They were cuddling, Trevor had his arms wrapped around Michael.

Trevor could feel that Michael was burning up and had a fever.

Michael was slowly dying.

"Trevor, I don't want to die."

"I know." Trevor said in a worried voice.

"You have to shoot me before I turn." Michael told him.

Mikey was shaking. He cries a little bit.

"I-I can't...I don't want to lose you again, Mikey...not again…" Trevor replied, in a sad voice.

"T…"

Trevor slowly got up and grabbed his pistol, he aimed it at Michael's head.

Michael gave him a sad smile.

Trevor was crying. "Goodbye, Michael."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Michael's lifeless body was on the couch with a blanket over him. The gun was on the nightstand.

Trevor was sitting on the bed. He had put back on his pants.

He has tears falling out of his eyes.

Trevor touched his tattoo on his arm that said 'Rip Michael' as he cried more.

"Mikey…"


End file.
